lanterns
by Scythe-chan
Summary: " And maidens be beautiful a too many, " the male sang softly. Clad in garments splashed with grandeur, a mysterious veil concealing his face and beautiful, blue orbs, Kuroko was a mysterious wonder, and that enough will surely cause the red commander's demise. AU!Kingdom, AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Plot bunnies everywhere - laughs - **

**Summary: " And maidens be beautiful a too many, " the male sang softly. Clad in garments splashed with grandeur, a mysterious veil concealing his face and beautiful, blue orbs, Kuroko was a mysterious wonder, and that enough will surely cause the red commander's demise. AU!Kingdom, AkaKuro**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Warnings: Some genderbends here and there, AUs**

**Please enjoy and leave a review! qwq**

* * *

_**" With your heart inside my brain, you're just plotting my death, and a contingency plan. " - Akashi Seijuuro**_

* * *

The Teiko Kingdom Army was like a second family to the red commander.

And the Teiko Palace was like a second home to the said leader of the troops.

" Welcome, Akashi-sama, " the servants would greet, shy and demure. They don conservative clothing, made up of a black, plain dress along with the distinctive aprons they put on, matching them with frilly hairbands and boots. It was acceptable, yet Akashi could sense it was a bit perverse.

Soon, the head of the servants would step out, her aura standing out and dulling the others. She asks Akashi some questions eagerly about his wellbeing while escorting him to the King's office, hoping that she would be able to get noticed by the commander.

And also, maybe, just maybe, be taken away by his arms and be known as his wife.

Of course, this impossible wish was shared by most of the other servants as well.

The head knocked on the door twice and opened the huge doors slowly after the King had given his consent. There, Akashi could witness a raven-haired man, enrobed in the finest clothing and sitting a large chair, his eyes focused on reading some documents.

" Nijimura-sama, Your Highness, " Akashi addressed, getting down on one knee and bowed his head respectfully.

" How was your reconnaisance duty in Kaijo? " Nijimura asked, motioning him to get up and have a seat opposite him.

" Went well. Too much girls, though, " Akashi stiffened and ran his fingers through his locks, causing his armour to create a loud, metallic sound. The Emperor laughed softly, set down the papers and informed the red commander in a solemn tone, seeming to not exactly be pleased. " I have an order I would like you to carry out, though, it does not matter if you failed. "

" I will do anything that is your wish, my King, " he replied without a single hint of hesitation, leaning closer to show that he was focused and willing to give the ruler his full attention.

Nijimura raised his hand and motioned him closer. Of course, the army's chief obeyed, and quickly the King spoke in a swift and quiet tone.

" I need you to head towards the Blue Meadow, go through this small forest which will take you to a large cottage and sakura trees.., " Nijimura's eyes flickered to Akashi's, and he nodded to confirm that he did not need any repeating.

"...Then, assassinate the Lantern Prince. "

Akashi's heterochromatic orbs widened in response. In the Kingdom of Teiko, there was a true legend that happened every 100 years. Ever since the beginning of the civilisation, there was a man who roamed around with a paper lantern, his eyes enthralling everyone he achieved eye contact with.

However, it was deemed that lanterns were merely misfortune, as the man had set fire to the whole village then, causing the leader of early Teiko to shun and ban the Lantern male, eventually executing him.

The skilled carpenters would soon head to a meadow, and then to a forest, to build a cottage for the future Lantern vessels. It was, they reasoned, the best way for Teiko.

To live in peace.

_To not be afraid of any danger._

To survive.

_So that they will not end up like their ancestors._

To keep law and order.

_Everything is for granted._

Unfortunate enough, the Lantern vessel had to appear as the son of Nijimura Shuuzo and Nijimura ( Haizaki before marriage ) Shouko, whose name was Nijimura Tetsuya, cursed with the tattoo of a lantern on his right hand. Before his birth, was a beautiful maiden named Nijimura Satsuki, and was two years older than the vessel.

Shouko adamantly stuck to her decision to get rid and abandon the child when he reached 14, the age when he will be able to take care of himself. Hesitatedly, Nijimura agreed to her request, and thus the saddened Prince renamed himself as Kuroko Tetsuya once he took the first step through the cottage's entrance.

" I will follow the order and bring back the finest results, your Highness, " Akashi answered firmly, and left the room after he was given permission to do so.

It was just an hour of preparation, and then, after shaking off his best three soldiers, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotarou, Nebuya Eikichi, he set off to the meadows, his mind dead set on bringing back the blood of the Lantern Prince.

His lovely, well-groomed horse neighed when he finally reached his destination. Taking only a millisecond to admire the sakura trees, he opened the gates blocking him from the cottage, and then slammed the door open with brute force. He was told that Lantern vessels were generally weak, but it could not do any harm to be more cautious than ever.

_" The leader of peace, _

_softly the trees question him, _

_' Kill me, I wonder? ' "_

Akashi immediately sped towards the entrance, running steathily to the trees that show off their pink clothing. He looked up sharply to the singing source, and found the Lantern Prince sitting on a large, tall branch. The soon-to-be victim covered his face with a veil, wore a white kimono and had a paper fan with him.

The sakura trees bloomed, their petals dancing with the wind. It seemed that the purple sky had made their encounter seem more enigmatic, more stranger.

And even if the Lantern vessel's face is concealed, the commander could tell that he was crying.

"...Do you, perhaps, have something you need? " The voice of his trembled.

It felt like, the few seconds the red commander had shared with the enigma, was all a cruel fantasy.

Akashi Seijuuro, 24, may have met the future catalyst of his demise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**My goodness, I didn't expect to have such a great amount of reviews! Thank you, Another observer of the world, silver woman, Pugslover, Flow Love, Tweedledeedee, EclipseKuran, deLovelyBones, ShioriErz and deadlycute17!**

**Another observer of the world: Sorry about that - sweatdrop -, I get really bored easily, and currently I'm thinking of ideas for the next chapters of my other stories.**

**Warnings: Some genderbends here and there, AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

_**" Nobles are not supposed to reveal their faces. " - Kuroko Tetsuya**_

* * *

"...Do you, perhaps, have something you need? "

Kuroko Tetsuya felt the strange tingling of a bad omen.

Not bothering to stop his salty tears, he watched the uniform-clad man whom had his gaze fixated on the vessel himself. Kuroko's eyes flickered to his horse for a second, and then returned to the commander.

The soldier of the kingdom blinked twice, coming back from his brief intoxication. Like an impish child, his smile seemed to belong to one who had some mischief stored in his mind.

_No_, Kuroko slightly shook his head.

That smile was alike to a caveman who saw the sun for the first time, it was of utter _curiosity_.

To make it obvious, Kuroko could have swore he witnessed the mismatched orbs of the man, slightly concealed by his beret, shine for a millisecond, and make its leave quietly. It was a beautiful sight, especially when the sky was quickly adjusted from a lovely purple to a dark and enigmatic grey.

In fact, with such a sky, the sakura trees glowed, showing off its beautiful and attractive pink in a graceful manner.

If it was a brilliant painting, it would be magical.

Picturesque.

Enchanting.

" You have two choices, " Akashi spoke finally, swiftly grabbing his bow and arrow, using it to threaten the Lantern. " You either follow me back to Teiko, or I have no choice but to kill you. "

" I choose neither, " Kuroko answered without hesitation.

" Don't be such a hassle, " Akashi grunted and with perfect accuracy, he shot the dangerous arrow towards the enigma, who panicked and failed to shift safely, causing him to falter and fall from the sakura tree. Kuroko winced as he landed on the grass and looked up to see the soldier staring back at him.

He shivered, afraid of what was going to happen to him.

" W-why do you have to kill me? I live far away from Teiko, " Kuroko stated, trying to not let his fright show. Akashi frowned, his eyebrows arched, as if he was telling the Lantern to not ask anything about it. Kuroko watched as the soldier put away his weaponry while patting the leaves away from his kimono.

" Take off your veil, " Akashi ordered, lifting up the article of clothing to have a peek of his face. Kuroko slapped the hand away immediately, turning his head to the right.

" Nobles are not supposed to reveal their faces. "

" Hmm, " Akashi looked at him thoughtfully, " you have some mud on your veil. "

" Huh, where? " Kuroko asked frantically, pulling off the veil to check on the fabric. Akashi's eyes widened as he examined the Lantern's exposed face.

If he was a female, he would be a beauty sought after.

With alabaster skin, his powder blue hair acts as the frame and his eyes was like a labyrinth nobody could get out of. Unlike the kingdom's famous model, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko had nothing much attractive to point out about. Yet, Akashi had found him extremely alluring.

" Ah, " after Kuroko had realised he was tricked, Akashi swiftly grabbed the clothing article away and folded it neatly, slipping it in his pocket. " Go with me, back to the kingdom, " the soldier breathed, clutching on his small and weak wrist, " to see King Nijimura. " Akashi pulls him closer to his torso.

" I'm afraid I do not have any business there, soldier.., " he mumbled shyly, struggling to break free from his grip.

Akashi only made his hold tighter.

Kuroko only made his struggle more difficult.

" It's Akashi Seijuuro, Lantern vessel, " Akashi introduced smoothly, his face inching nearer to the cursed one.

" My name is Ni- Kuroko Tetsuya, please let go of me, " Kuroko stuttered, leaning away from the commander awkwardly. The red refused to follow the request, and instead closed the small gap between the Lantern and himself. Kuroko swallowed, trying to get rid of his fear and run away.

Kuroko prayed.

" Hey, what are you doing with Tetsu?! "

The duo spun their heads to a tanned and muscular man, whom Akashi assumed to have went to get some firewood. His shirt was tied around the waistband of his pants, and Akashi could see a lantern on the man's chest.

_Shit_, Akashi thought, annoyed at the sudden turn of events. Along with the Lantern belief, there was another that was connected with the vessels, and that was the caretaker of the Lantern. The caretakers were predicted to be born every 200 years, and were ridiculously strong and agile.

Just like a panther.

Such animals were trouble.

However, it was of relief to the kingdom's population as the Caretakers of the Lanterns avoided large civilisations by instinct, and that was when Akashi thought that he had to escape before the Caretaker could catch up.

" Let's go, " and Akashi pulled him, sprinting to his horse.

" Fuck, I won't let you get away! " The tanned Caretaker roared, tossing the firewood away in a haphazardly manner and sped towards the commander and his Lantern, just like lightning.

Akashi hopped onto the animal with the vessel in tow, and tapped on the horse a signal to tell it that it had to gallop fast and quick back to town. The horse neighed, and thus set off in a speed that did not overwhelm the man, but was a speed comparable and remarkable.

" Aomine-kun! " Kuroko shouted anxiously, and the man instinctively ran faster to save his master.

" Tch, " Akashi clicked his tongue, visibly irked. He turned and produced his bow and arrow, shooting Aomine, the Caretaker, on his right leg. Aomine grimaced and immediately fell down on his knees on the soft grass, clutching on his limb in pain. An angry fire sparked in Aomine's dark blue eyes, and Akashi knew for sure the Blue Meadow will soon be a place where he had to really put his guard up on.

They were about to reach the kingdom, and Akashi's mismatched orbs, painted with a blazing crimson and a vivid yellow, flickered to his capture once more.

And he was crying, once again.

" It'll be alright. "

" Wha-, " Kuroko inquired, depressed and down, before Akashi holds his chin and tilts his head up, meeting the commander's lips soon after. Kuroko was dumbfounded by his actions and attempted to break the kiss, but it was, to the soldier, permission for him to continue and further deepen it.

Akashi held the hand that had his Lantern tattoo imprinted on it and the back of his head, so that he would be able to taste him better.

At that point of time, Kuroko may have given up on struggling to break free.

At that point of time, Kuroko may have had felt indignant to the soldier.

At that point of time, Kuroko may have thought he would be better off with the man that had kidnapped him.

Akashi squeezed the Lantern's hand and traced his tattoo with his thumb wordlessly.

_" The most stubborn tree,_

_the gardener asks bravely.. "_

Akashi gazed into his blue eyes, and once again circled the tattoo, now with his index finger.

_"..' Love me, I order. ' " _

It felt like, everything the red commander had spoken, was something Kuroko found compelling not to believe.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 22, may have met the future catalyst of his demise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**Once again, thank you for the reviews! I thought the chapter created too much confusion, so I'll try to clear it up as chapters go by. I sure hope you enjoyed the load of AkaKuro, though! **

**A big THANK YOU to deadlycute17, ShioriErz, Kuro, EclipseKuran, Guest, Pugslover, deLovely Bones and Mozu The Cookie Spirit! **

**Warnings: Some genderbends here and there, AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

_**" I spoke so much sweet nothings to lure you out of your shell, and it's all a waste? Such a pity. " - Akashi Seijuuro**_

* * *

The moment Akashi helped Kuroko to safely get up from his horse, he felt a stinging pain on his cheek.

The pain spread around the affected area, and caused the commander to look like a jilted boyfriend. It sucked to be one, from what he knew by the kingdom's model, who tearfully began to list off the myriad of ladies he had gotten attached with during his thank-you speech at the Circle.

The very next day, it seemed from the newspapers that the reporters could not be more happier at poking fun at the males listening to him. It was distinctly shown with photos of frowning men, and he had heard from the Court that there had been cases when men tried to sue Kise for " being too overly-attractive ".

" A cursed outcast like you dares to touch me? " Akashi spat, his words laced with venom and a hundred percent intention to hurt. He eyed the Lantern, and silently watched as the man's eyes widened in surprise, pursuing his lips.

Aah, Akashi knew what the bluenet was thinking, it was just too _obvious_. He sighed, and ordered, " Follow me, " before he turned and walked in quick steps, with Kuroko tagging along.

Akashi was aware that he was requested to kill to get rid of the Lantern, but he had a feeling that the King meant more than that. Nijimura had tapped lightly on his table twice after he gave out the order, and in the Army, it was used to inform others of an enemy that was approaching.

It was not appalling to see that someone captured by Akashi would not run away if given the chance to. Nobody dared to defy the soldier, not even the King.

They advanced towards the King's study, and a lettucehead wearing the exact uniform as the commander's, with a polished sniper and whip as his arms. Strangely enough, he held a small crown on his left, bandaged hand, and seemed indifferent about it.

" Akashi, " he addressed with a slight distaste, as if there was a grudge that he was holding to him. " Who is this accompanying you? "

" He is the Lantern. "

The lenses of the lettucehead, Midorima Shintaro, broke and shattered into many little pieces.

" Excuse me, " the man spoke stiffly, and turned to another corridor, his pace being faster than usual. Akashi sighed again and muttered, " Good riddance, " under his breath before knocking on the doors.

" Come in. "

The commander pushed the large and heavy doors open, while his golden eye watched the vessel's every movement, observing his visage darken, unwilling to see his biological father. Akashi pushed Kuroko into the room, before he entered the study as well.

Nijimura's eyes told the soldier that he was astonished, his lips slightly apart. He rose up from his seat and briskly walked to his abandoned child, speechless, wordless.

" Tetsuya, my chi-, " he began to apologise.

" I am not your child. I am Kuroko Tetsuya of the Blue Meadow, _sir_, " he greeted politely, though his face gave off the sharp pain he was holding in the depths of his heart.

Such an expression caused Akashi to think back to their first encounter, where the concealed Kuroko Tetsuya sat comfortably on the branch of the lovely sakura trees, crying for only him to see.

" Ah, " Nijimura replied, awkward and pained. He laughed and scratched his head, feeling like he was stuck in a stupid situation.

Still, Kuroko's words injured and damaged him psychologically.

And Nijimura does not think his wounds will repair.

There will never be a cure for a father whose son had disregarded him.

_Sir._

He had never knew that such a simple word can make a single person want to cry and die inside.

Unfortunately enough, it ended up to be him.

Nijimura cleared his throat and returned to his seat, assuming an authoritative body language. " Firstly, thank you, Akashi Seijuuro, for bringing back Tetsuya. It would have been a mess if Tetsuya was killed. "

Akashi nodded as a form of acknowledgement.

" I called the both of you here because I need you two to follow my instructions. For some unknown reasons, the Seirin Kingdom are seeking for the Lanterns, and they claim that they are good luck and are essential for the growth of their civilisation. Therefore, Akashi, " Nijimura turned his head to the commander, " I would like you to protect Tetsuya until the King of Seirin is overthrown. "

" Until their King is overthrown? " Kuroko repeated puzzledly.

" It is nothing to be known about, " Nijimura hurriedly dismissed the question, and after a few questions on the wellbeing of the Army, the King sent the duo off, giving them a basket of fruits before they departed for the Blue Meadow once more.

" Akashi-kun, about that _haiku _you recited before we met the King.., " Kuroko began, turning his head to look at the commander who was riding the animal. " I will never love you. "

" Oh? " Akashi replied, not at all surprised or amused.

" I spoke so much sweet nothings to lure you out of your shell, and it's all a waste? Such a pity, " he added smoothly, guiding the horse through the small forest they had to go through after the meadow.

" I won't immediately fall in love with someone at first sight. "

The commander kept quiet for a short while as the Lantern gazed at him, after they had reached the cottage without any panther in sight, the horse stopped, and that was the cue for Akashi to bring Kuroko's hand up and kiss the tattoo.

" You are definitely a unique one, Tetsuya. "

With that, Akashi brought the Lantern back to his home. He walked through the entrance with Kuroko in hand, and in the living room, he found a strange duo too familiar yet too eerie together.

" You fucking bastar-, " a tanned man cursed, breaking the wooden coffee table with one punch.

" Ah, Tetsu-kun! " A female pinkette came into view, she was clad in fine threads, woven to create a lovely and attractive dress. She held a tray full of inedible cooking, and was in the midst of feeding Aomine some.

Kuroko's Caretaker looked like he was going to die anytime soon.

" Princess Satsuki? " Akashi was flabbergasted.

" Satsuki-neechan? " Kuroko repeated, except addressing her with a different suffix. Satsuki shrieked in happiness and hugged the man tightly, before leaning backwards and asking him openly.

" Hey, Tetsu-kun. What do you think of going back to Touou with me? "


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for reading the previous chapters qwq, I hope some of the questions have been cleared up? Anyway, my strong appreciation to Behappyalways, Empress's Tainted Lips, problemhunter, deLovelyBones, Pugslover, EclipseKuran and deadlycute! **

**Of course, this fanfiction will definitely be an AkaKuro one, no worries! Just a hint of GomKuro here and there, and that's it. **

**Warnings: Some genderbends here and there, AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. **

**Please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

_**"...Do you, perhaps, have something you need? " - Kuroko Tetsuya**_

* * *

" Touou? " Kuroko Tetsuya repeated after his elder sister, who nodded enthusiastically as a confirmation while tugging on the sleeve of his kimono. " Won't you go with me for just a week? " She asked with a hopeful tone, her peach-coloured eyes staring into his soul, frantically trying to search for an answer.

Akashi mentally gathered all the data in his brain together. Through books and reconnaissance, he understood that Touou was one of the strongest Six Kingdoms, which included itself, Kaijo, Yosen, Rakuzan, Shutoku, Seirin and Teiko, not in particular order, of course.

Touou focused on brute strength, which meant that their military was incredibly strong, almost comparable to Teiko's. He remembered that the commander of the army was a sly man named Imayoshi Shoichi, and did seem to have the habit of squinting his eyes often.

Nevertheless, the women in their kingdom still found him extremely attractive, often fawning over him almost every single day. It was common to see Imayoshi being surrounded by girls daily, but recently, Akashi heard that the wicked commander had been travelling to Kirisaki Dai Ichi, stating with a smirk that he had to " settle old scores ".

Ah, yes. Who would ever forget the strong kingdom with a high crime rate, Kirisaki Dai Ichi?

" Is it the Fiesta again? " Kuroko sighed quietly, running his fingers through his tresses. " Eh? " Satsuki pretended to look puzzled, pressing her index finger on her lips, " ...maybe, " she admitted, dropping her hand away from her mouth and placed it behind her back.

" The Fiesta is the grand annual festival in Touou, is it not? " Akashi interrupted, not liking to not be involved in such a conversation, " I presume Princess is going to attend this year again? "

" I already reminded you over and over to just call me Satsuki, Akashi-kun! " She pouted, putting on an irritated expression. Soon, she bursted into an adorable laughter, informing the duo while lifting up a forkful of inedible cooking into the half-dead Aomine, " Yes, I was able to go there last year because I forced Midorima-kun to accompany me. Murasakibara-kun had some cake orders to attend to. "

Touou's Fiesta was an exciting event many foreigners flocked to. It consisted of a parade, the commander's speech and lastly, an interesting segment which anyone can participate which was called the Cage.

The Cage is played in a caged, air-conditioned forest the construction workers in Touou had worked on. Basically, there must be people in pairs to participate, and they have to catch the other pairs in order to win. The victorious ones would get anything they asked for for 2 weeks.

" I'm sorry, but I can't accompany you, " Kuroko shook his head slightly, fully aware of the King's order. " Why not you ask Aomine-kun to come along with you? He tells me a lot on how he wants to go to Touou that badly. "

" Really, Dai-chan? " Her head spun to meet the Caretaker's eyes, who blushed and turned his head away to avoid her gaze.

_" I came to visit because I wanted to ask Tetsu-kun if he wanted to come to Touou with me, but since he isn't here, would you like to come? " Satsuki asked curiously, trying to search for a teapot. _

_" No, I'm not interested, " Aomine drawled, innocently and easily reached on top of the shelves for the teapot, handing it to her. _

" It's settled then, Dai-chan will go to Touou with me! " She announced, grabbing the panther's hand. " Oh, and about his phobia of cities, I'll do something about it. "

" It's not a goddang phobia! " He countered, exasperated. The unusual duo left the cottage in a hasty pace, and unsurprisingly enough, full of excitement.

Just like toddlers.

Akashi bowed down to bid farewell to the Princess.

And then, he walked to the kitchen, along with the teapot left on the coffee table. Kuroko followed him quietly, helping to wash the cups and dishes used by the previous visitors.

Kuroko had so much to ask, so much to clarify.

Akashi had so much to strategise, so much to rectify.

" Until Seirin's King is overthrown, I'll be staying over to guard you in case anything happens to fulfil the order of the King. "

Kuroko nodded meekly. Akashi sighed mentally.

As he proceeded to brew a fresh pot of tea, he looked up to see a window. Behind this window, he could see the sakura trees Kuroko sat on during their first encounter. He could remember that magical feeling that came from a fantasy when he slowly closed his eyes, but it just seemed too corny if he thought of the similar fairytale he had read when he was a child.

The sky was a lovely, eccentric purple then. It was as if the sky knew that they were so enthralled with each other that it had to adjust into a dull, yet complimenting grey to the sakura trees. The soldier thought of how mysterious his impression of the Lantern vessel came to be just because of the first sentence said to him; to his ears only.

_**"...Do you, perhaps, have something you need? "**_

When he shifted his body to look at the Lantern once more, a similar veil hugged his head, which led to the concealment of his visage. Kuroko continued washing the dishes as if nothing had happened, though he was extremely self-conscious because of the heterochromatic orbs watching on.

" Is it not difficult to carry out things with a veil on? " Akashi asked, inquisitive regarding to his answer.

There was no reply for at least seven seconds.

" ..No, not really, " he responded softly, currently using a dry towel to clean up the wet plates and cups. Akashi's eyebrows arched in suspicion, but decided to let the subject go and continue brewing the tea.

As he looked around the kitchen, he could find things haphazardly placed around that were supposed to belong to an art room. There were oil paints on the dining table, and there were some canvases sprawled at the corner of the small yet spacey kitchen. He sauntered to one of the larger canvases and picked it up.

However, before even flipping it over to look at the painting, he could feel a force telling him not to do so.

It was Kuroko.

" It would be wise of you to not see it, " said a concealed Kuroko, seeming to be embarassed. Akashi raised his eyebrows in amusement once more, and with utter strength, flipped it over to see the moment the countdown of their demise happened.

They were both catalysts to their deaths.

And it was not even a day after their encounter.

However, the painting was beautiful. With Kuroko perched on a well painted branch, his aura was further more made enigmatic because of the sakura trees and magical sky. Then, on the grounds, he would see himself, tilting his head up to find the cursed one.

" Lanterns can predict? " His eyes looked at Kuroko.

" They can. "

" Hm, " was all Akashi Seijuuro, the commander of the Teiko Army, could say.

The weather gradually changed, and through the sole window of the kitchen, they see the neverending rain appear and disappear in an instant, just like shooting stars. Then, they could hear the droplets go pitter patter on the ground, as they sat on the kitchen floor silently, both of them understood that this moment was a special memory, and they demanded each other to savour and cherish it.

It was real weird, how one second can pass and then be called a memory.

One second, two seconds.

Sixteen seconds, seventeen seconds.

A minute, and then two minutes.

The duo sat just like that, craning their heads towards the window to observe the rain pour down.

" The scent of rain.., " Kuroko began in a gentle tone, and then behind his veil, he was aware he could not control his smile. " .. is pretty lovely, isn't it? "


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for the reviews, EclipseKuran, pugslover, deLovelyBones and Behappyalways! **

**I'm planning to do a continuation of the smile merchant and start up a story that has concubines involved ( Su Tong became one of my favourite authors ), but I guess I have a long way to go with all the uncompleted stories. **

**Warnings: Some genderbends here and there, AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

_**" Yet, afraid, so afraid. " - Kuroko Tetsuya**_

* * *

" The scent of rain is pretty lovely, isn't it? "

The Lantern repeated, not for the soldier to hear, but only for himself. His small hands wrap around his teacup which was dotted with spots, and he drew out some of his breath to cool the tea, even for just a little bit before he brought his lips closer and took a sip.

The two were settled in the living room, sitting across each other, the only obstacle a low coffee table. The television that did not seem to be used often sat quietly at one of the corners of the room, its only company the two sealed boxes unopened.

If Akashi turned his head, if the pouring rain came to a stop, he would find that when the large, sliding doors made of paper and thin wood were slid open for ventilation, there would be the picturesque and marvellous scenery of the sakura trees. When he looked into it closer, he realised that it was strange to see exactly four of these beautiful plant species, and the tallest of them all was Kuroko's personal space.

Maybe, Akashi could conduct some exploration once the person he was ordered to take care of has gone to bed, and that would be at least one and a half hours after nine.

What made the trees look majestic? What is so special about these trees? Is there any medicinal advantages? Or were they just another mere curse?

" Yes, " he breathed, smiling at the thought of new knowledge he would gain. " Yes, it is. "

He brought the cup to his lips after that, fully aware that the question was not for him.

Kuroko decided not to make any comment on the mistake, and instead set his cup down, observing the view that he has always seen outside, not finding it at all boring.

He was fascinated by how every tree had a petal of a different colour. There were green, yellow, purple and even blue. Kuroko liked to climb up the tree with the purple petal most, as he felt that sitting there gave him full access to view the world like a bird. He would see his large cottage turn into a speck, the small forest packed with lovely fruits and gentle animals, the Blue Meadow occupied by picnics during Saturdays and Sundays, and lastly the kingdom.

Kuroko avoided looking at the kingdom, though. It just brought him bad memories too many to count.

" Hey, " Kuroko began, bravely breaking the silence Akashi was enjoying. " if the meadow is called the Blue Meadow, and the kingdom named the Teiko Kingdom, then what are the names of the small forest and my home? "

Akashi frowned, telling Kuroko that he was dissatisfied. " The small forest is called Luna, while the area you live in is Pluria. You don't know about this? Do you have any education? "

" No, I don't, " responded Kuroko without skipping a beat. There were hardly any visitors ( it was usually Aomine or Satsuki ), much less teachers. " I would love to be taught, though, " he added.

" Then, I can arrange for you to be taught by Shintaro, one of the fellow commanders in the Army you met. He'll be able to teach you effectively, I assure you that. "

Kuroko straightened his back and stiffened slightly at the thought of the greenhead, " he seems to be a very aloof person. "

" He is, " Akashi replied, " he'll be able to come tomorrow and teach you. "

Kuroko thought of the words " Luna " and " Pluria " once more, and spoke those words in a volume he could only hear. He liked how it rolled off his tongue, and when he questioned himself on which word seemed better and nicer to him, it would have to be " Pluria ".

" I'll have to return to the kingdom to make arrangements for your education, " Akashi rose up from his seat, " I'll come back with my necessities after an hour. "

Kuroko nodded as a form of acknowledgement, and followed the commander to the entrance, who turned to glance at him for a moment, and then briskly walked on the fine, soft grass to his horse. Akashi hopped onto the animal, grabbed the ropes and gave the signal to gallop back to the kingdom.

The bluenet listened to the neighs of the beautifully groomed horse, while he stared at the red that disappeared into the darkness. Letting out a cheeky smile, he breathed out a happy sigh, and then skipped down the doorsteps, running to the sakura trees.

The veil fell off, but it did not matter, he could always pick it up later when he makes his way back.

The Lantern decided to climb onto the shortest tree, which held the yellow petal, as he feared that he would not be able to get down as quickly as possible before the soldier arrived. He continued to advance further, getting a few scratches along the way and slipping down carelessly, but he had to admit it was fun.

Anything that was birthed through hard effort, will always be a fun and excellent thing.

And to Kuroko, there was nothing like cutting corners or getting by by quick methods. Everything needs to have effort or its worth cannot be proven.

The corners of his lips turned up again when he finally reached the top, sitting comfortably on a large, stable branch. Though the tree limited his view to the Blue Meadow and made him feel disappointed, he felt that the tree made him feel very cheered up everytime he went there. It was as if the tree was a person, outgoing and happy-go-lucky. However, when it rains, Kuroko would look out through the kitchen's window, noticing that the tree with the yellow petal seemed to have lost its beauty, as if it was saddened and solemn.

Tonight, Kuroko will sing this tree a lovely poem, once more.

_" Flowers that come from a thread, "_ he began, his heart and soul working into making the words sound elegant, with the movements of his mouth as placid as possible.

The petals seemed to dance excitedly, and that gave Kuroko the push to sound his newly-composed poem, once more.

_" Together, not the same,_

_Yet, afraid, so afraid, _

_without it these feelings will wane. "_

Kuroko closed his eyes slowly and enjoyed the serene silence, before he looked at the petals again.

A halt of a movement. A flash of an unfamiliar encounter. Then, a defect of the usually obeying gears.

The vessel yawned, and decided to make his way back home for a good rest.

And a good tomorrow.

* * *

" What? Tutoring the cursed lantern vessel? Don't you kid with me, Akashi, " the greenhead spoke, clenching his fists in disgust and horror. Being a stickler for lucky items, he just could not bear to be breathing the same air with the vessel, who was unlucky.

Calamitous.

Ominous.

Cursed.

Breaking the lenses of his glasses was already unfortunate enough, and to know that the King had also gave his ultimate consent it made him upset. Akashi stared at him, tapping his feet, expecting a desirable answer.

" I never kid with anyone, Shintaro. "

Well, damn, he was right.

" I have to straighten my ar-, " his brain quickly crafted an excuse.

" I know that you do not have any problems with your army, Shintaro, " Akashi responded in an irritated tone. Midorima sighed, equally annoyed, and gave in to the order. He hoped that he would be able to last three days, as requested by the red commander. " You'll go to Pluria at 3, understood? "

Midorima grunted.

He walked into his room, and locked it before he gathered all the learning material he had kept. According to Akashi, he had to only teach geography and history, as it was more important in the Teiko Kingdom, hence he produced the related books out from the shelves.

" Still, I wonder what kind of person would he be? " He breathed quietly, switched off the lights, took off his glasses and went off to bed.

The green petal, without anyone knowing, fell off the tree.


End file.
